Ed Kalegi
Ed Kalegi is an American voice actor, host, and actor based in the New York City area and born in 1967. He is the public address announcer of the Staten Island Yankees, a minor league affiliate of the New York Yankees, and the public address announcer of the New Jersey Ironmen of the Xtreme Soccer League. He is also one of the public address announcers for the New Jersey Devils of the National Hockey League. Kalegi is also the host of New York Yankees Old-Timers Day in Staten Island. He has been the voice of "Weather Phone" in New York City, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, and Maine. He is also an event host for New York Road Runners, hosting the Pre-Race Festival in front of 40,000 at the New York City Marathon as well as several other large events in New York City, including New Year's Eve in Central Park. He has co-hosted events with comedienne Joan Rivers, TV personalities Daisy Fuentes and Star Jones, and sports celebrities Carl Banks and Darryl Strawberry among others. In 2009, Kalegi appeared as the stadium announcer in the motion picture Sugar which premiered at the Sundance Film Festival and was released nationwide by Sony Pictures Classics in April. Also, in 2009, Kalegi appeared in the films Borrowed Dog and Angels. In 2010, he will be seen in the film "The Extra Man" starring Kevin Kline, Paul Dano, and Katie Holmes. In 2008, he was cast in the full length animated film "The Champion" in the role of Dennis. The film, a musical comedy, is in production in New York and will be released in late 2010 or early 2011. Kalegi will also be seen as an unlucky subway passenger held hostage in a still untitled Bollywood Movie Project which will be released in late 2009. On television, Kalegi has appeared in several shows including Law and Order SVU, Kings, and "Damages", while also appearing in commercials for Oreo cookies and Carnival Cruises. In 2009, he hosted "In The Zone" on UBATV.com. He is a member of the Screen Actors Guild. He is heard in commercials, narrations, radio and TV imaging and audiobooks. In 2008, Kalegi was the voice of a PBS documentary on sculpture. Early life and career Kalegi was born in Jersey City, NJ but raised in Edison, New Jersey. He attended Bishop George Ahr High School in Edison, NJ where he was a mainstay of the Drama Department and then Rutgers University where he continued to pursue acting and worked on both student radio stations. He was Sports Director of WLBS radio and hosted "The Entertainment Extravaganza," a daily morning comedy program. He later worked at WGPA Radio in Bethlehem, PA and also owned a souvenir clothing company. Kalegi is married and currently lives in Metuchen, New Jersey. He has one son. External links *New Jersey Ironmen bio *Ed Kalegi official website * http://www.infosourceradio.com *http://www.imdb.com/name/nm3531225/ Category:1967 births Category:Living people Category:Rutgers University alumni Category:American voice actors Category:Public address announcers Category:People from Edison, New Jersey